


Samuel Insull

by banana_nana



Category: The Current War
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_nana/pseuds/banana_nana
Summary: So, I've been waiting for The Current War to be shown in theaters, it should be this year.While waiting, let me draw Tom Holland as Samuel Insull, the background is Japanese manga tone, didn't think it goes well with his outfit.





	Samuel Insull

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time, please kindly visit me on:  
IG: __banana.nana  
deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/anandaaugusta
> 
> thank you! :D


End file.
